This application seeks five years of additional funding for a post-doctoral training grant in prevention science as applied to the field of alcohol studies. The proposed program will be sponsored by the Prevention Research Center (PRC), an NIAAA National Alcohol Research Center located in Berkeley, California and by the University of California Berkeley School of Public Health (UCBSPH). Specifically, this training approach emphasizes the development of researchers trained in: (1) a greater knowledge of the nature of the etiology and consequences of alcohol abuse/dependence and alcohol-related problems relevant to prevention; (2) a broader understanding of the spectrum of prevention strategies and the science base underlying them; (3) a refined understanding of complex methodologies relevant to the study of prevention strategies; and (4) a greater sophistication in techniques associated with the evaluation of prevention programs, including better understanding of fidelity and applicability in diverse settings. PRC is uniquely qualified to provide this training program with the following specific aims: (1) to deliver a core curriculum that provides overall training and expertise in the conduct of research on alcohol and alcohol abuse in the form of a three-semester series of courses addressing basic issues in prevention science, general methodology in prevention science and advanced analytic issues; (2) to provide this training within a trans-disciplinary environment appropriate to prevention science through both formal and informal seminars structured around content and methodological areas and participation in projects in areas both within and outside the trainees' areas of expertise and interest; and (3) to facilitate the individual post-doctoral researcher's development of his/her own unique areas of expertise through intensive trainee mentorship, participation in a proposal writing practicum during the final year, and the development of a five-year research plan.